The GB life!
by AngelxxBites
Summary: Just as the title proclaims this is the GB life of the Naruto characters. I've decided just because I have nothing better to do that I would bend the laws of nature a little bit and make the Narutoverse the way that I wished it would have happened, but them being the opposite sex. Things will be tough but I'm willing to give it a shot if only I could get the readers to review. ;P


A/N: O.k., well I've started on another fanfic (which I shouldn't have since I haven't even finished my first one) and I decided I would try to do a GB or Gender Bender fic. I won't really promise anything for this fic or my other one since I have all but abandoned Little Spirit. Sorry for those of you who wanted me to finish that story but don't lose hope because I've had chapter two partially finished for awhile now it's just I've been to lazy to finish it completely. Well that's it for now I suppose. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto Characters but I do own the plot and the possible characters that I do make up.**

**Sorry if the characters do seem slightly OOC but I would assume that with them being different genders they would most likely have different personalities as well. Not to different though I wouldn't want to change the Naruto universe completely but I do want to change some of it.**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Shikamaru Nara-Shika Nara**

**Chouji Akimichi-Chou Akimichi**

**Ion Yamanaka-Inori Yamanaka**

* * *

It was a beautiful day during the summer months in the village of Konoha. The sun was shining and all the birds were out chirping, a slightly annoying, but beautiful tune none the less. Of course people would want to take advantage of such a beautiful day, so the streets were literally flooded with merchants yelling and trying to catch peoples attention so they could try and persuade them into buying one of their products. It was filled to the brim with villagers trying to find interesting things to either do or buy. And of course, there were ninja running around either on the ground or on top of buildings enjoying the few precious moments of peace that they were allowed before they had to go back doing whatever jobs they had been doing before they had stopped.

"_Nothing like letting yourself relax after a long morning of getting ready for the day."_ Thought a girl as she stretched herself out under a low hanging branch of a ancient, giant tree close to the Academy.

"So today's the day, huh?" Asked a girl as she was walking up to the tree's base.

Not even bothering to show any type of reaction from the other girl's sudden appearance, the one lying down opened her eyes to stare up at the fluffy, white clouds floating by in their own lethargic way.

"Yep." Was the perfect three-letter word for the moment if she did say so herself.

Of course anyone listening in on the conversation would have probably thought that the lazy girl was being slightly rude for the way she was acting but anyone who knew the girl would have known that she wasn't trying to be rude, only trying to use as little energy as possible.

"So, how was your morning Shika?" Asked the girl as she sat down on the soft green grass next to her friend while opening up a bag of potato chips. While looking down at a butterfly that had happened to land on her leg she missed the 'lets-not-even-go-there' face her friend sent her way.

The girl sighed as she noticed her friend hadn't even caught the look she had just given her and was now staring expectantly back at her and while usually Shika would just answer the question with a simple 'troublesome', she decided this morning why not make a change and tell her friend how her morning actually went. So, opening her mouth she began to tell her best friend exactly how her morning went.

(-_-)

{_Flashback: Shikamaru's Morning_}

_Beep, Beep_

_Beep, Beep_

_Was the shrill sound of the alarm clock that sat on a light-colored dresser on the other side of the room. _

_Beep, Beep_

_Beep, Beep_

_This was the sound that she dreaded **every, single, day**. She didn't hate the accursed sound of the beeping because it was the signal that the night was over and the day had begun. No, that wasn't it. The reason why she hated the sound so much was because as soon as it started it just wouldn't stop until she was made to get up and physically stop it herself._

_Sighing and throwing the light blue covers off of the top of her head she stood up and angrily stomped over to her 'pretty blue' alarm clock that wasn't all to pretty in her opinion but to satisfy her mother when they had went shopping for her birthday to get her a new bedroom set she went along with it and forcefully pushed down the 'stop' button to quiet the beeping and to cause the room to go into a slate of silence. It was a slate of silence, Shika decided, because while most would have been likely to describe the silence by saying it was like a sheet but in this case before even the birds felt the need to wake, it was a slate. Of course this was the usual for her though. She had been getting up before the birds ever since she had begun her days in the academy._

"Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise or in your case young girl._" Her mother used to tell her when she would ask why they had to get up so early when most everyone else was still asleep. _

_Shika decided that she had been standing there long enough, lost in her own thoughts and that it was time to begin getting ready for the morning since she had the strangest feeling that she was forgetting something that had begun at dinner last night and hadn't left her since. Looking at the calendar on the wall just to see what day it was she saw that the entire block was encased in a red circle and that the word "_**GRADUATION**_" was scribbled in her mother's neat and trim writing in the block in the exact same shade of red as the circle._

_Sighing even more heavily than when she had first gotten up she prepared her mind for the struggle that she knew today would be and decided that she would skip her regular morning routine of yoga and just hope into the shower to begin her day._

_Foregoing grabbing her clothes before she went to the bathroom she decided since she didn't hear anyone else up yet, even though she knew that both of her parents were probably up by now, she would just grab them after she was done. She would soon learn that that was her first mistake of the morning._

{_slight time skip_}

_Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a light blue, again with the blue because her mother had decided just to go all out and get here the matching bathroom set as well, towel around her body and wrapping another towel around her hair like she had seen her mother do she noticed the bottle of heavy duty moisturizer sitting on the counter that she knew for a fact hadn't been there before she had gotten into the shower. Getting closer to the slightly large bottle of moisturizer she noticed that it had images of sunflowers and daisies on the front depicting the scent that was supposed to be how the lotion would smell if the bottle were to ever be opened._

"_Looks like my mother found a way to get around the 'if-its-not-in-the-forest-you-can't-smell-like-it' rule." She said aloud to herself as she picked up the bottle, popped the top, and sniffed the aroma emitting from the opening. Looking back down at the bottle in surprise and then taking another wiff of the scent she decided that it, indeed, smelled like sunflowers and daisies. But as she was about to close the cap and sit the lotion back on the counter were she had found it she realized something that was very disturbing to her. She had been smelling the same exact scent **before** she had even exited the shower._

_Turning away from the counter and walking slowly back to the opening of the shower she stared at the different array of shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and body washes. Reaching out and grabbing both the shampoo and conditioner that her father had gotten her because it was unscented, she popped the top and yet again she smelled the exact same scent as the lotion wafting from the two bottles._

_Feeling a tremendous sigh swelling up in her chest and slowly coming out of her mouth she placed the bottles back in the racks were she had gotten them and walking back to the counter, she slowly unwrapped the towel from around her head and turned to look at the now loose tresses of her hair in the mirror._

_The light was shining down on the top of her head in such a way that made her hair shine like she had never seen it before and having the sudden urge to run her fingers through her hair she did just that noticing that instead of how coarse and dry her hair usually felt, the entire reason why she kept it in a ponytail, it was soft and silky to the touch. _

_Deciding that complaining about the underhanded switch that her mother did would be completely useless since the only thing that she could really do to rid herself of the scent would be to take a shower _again_ and use her father's products instead of her own. Wrinkling her nose at the decidedly bad idea she went about her business of brushing out her hair noticing the obvious lack of tangles that would usually cause her hair to look spiky when she would put it up in her customary ponytail._

"_Hmm.." She found herself saying as she stared at her reflection while reaching for the hair tie that she _usually_ had sitting on the counter next to her hairbrush not able to keep herself from wondering what her hair would look like now that the products she used were able to tame it to the point that it actually looked kind of nice while it was down. Instead of the familiar feel of the worn thread she wasn't very surprised when she felt nothing but the cool, slightly dewy feeling of the counter top beneath her fingertips._

_Instead of the usual, long winded sigh she gave most times things got annoying she let out a slightly loud groan. Time for regretting groaning so loud was short because a few seconds later her mother burst into the door while smiling a slightly _too _sweet smile looking as if she had no clue what could possibly be ailing her one and only daughter._

"Is something wrong Shika?"_ Her mother asked innocently as if she didn't already know._

"Mom," s_he drug out the word lazily, _"What are you trying to do?"

_Her mother's sweet smile seemed to morph right before her eyes into a smile that she unfortunately knew from experience, that things were only going to get worse from here._

"Well, Shika I've decided that its about time that you start acting like my daughter instead of like your father's son." _Her mother stated getting straight to the point in her usual way of doing things._

_Feeling her eye twitch slightly at what her mother just said she decided that they could continue this discussion after she had some clothes on and walking towards the door that her mother was either inadvertently blocking or intentionally she was entirely sure until instead of moving to get out of the way her mother only stood there with that still overly sweet smile still plastered on her face._

"So Shika, did you use the moisturizer that I left for you on the counter?" _Her mother asked._

_Blinking slowly, she shook her head 'no' which she instantly regretted when she saw the slight tick of her mother's eyebrow_ _indicating that she wasn't happy. Holding up her hands to stave off her mother's wrath she immediately turned around to grab the lotion and started putting it on all over her body and noticing that her mother put on her faux angel-face again she let her guard the slightest bit._

"There done." _She said as she sat the bottle back on the counter._

"Now can I leave?" _She asked. Her tone slightly irritated because in her mind she bet that none of the other girls in her class probably had to put up with something like this._

_Her mother moved out of her way swiftly and Shika was glad that she was finally some distance away from her since the bathroom only seemed to get smaller with the two of them in there __**especially**__ since her mother was in there._

_Walking leisurely back to her bedroom she pretended not to notice that her mother was also just a few short steps behind hoping that she was only heading back to the kitchen instead of possibly following her to her room._

_It seemed like she must have wronged kami in some way recently because unfortunately for her, her mother followed her right through her door and into her room radiating the most foreboding aura Shika had ever felt before._

(-_-)

"Wow." Her friend responded while giving her a look of pity.

"Yeah." She said as she blew a stray strand of hair from her face.

Standing up and slowly stretching her body as much as she could, she turned to her friend who was still sitting at the tree's base while looking up at her.

"C'mon, its almost time for school to start and I don't feel like getting lectured by Iruka-sensi on the importance of punctuality." She said as she turned, putting her arms behind her head, and started to slowly make her way to the academy's back entrance.

"I'll tell you more about what happened when we get to the Academy."

And that was all that was said between the two friends until they made it safely to the academy and took their seats at the back of the class.

/.^

"Aaaaahhhh..." Yawned a teenage boy with waist-length, platinum blonde hair braided down his back as he rubbed the sleep from his baby blue eyes and looked around for what might have woken him up from his sleep so early in the morning.

Noticing a light coming from a part of the room that generally laid shroud in darkness he realized that his mom must have forgotten to shut his thick purple curtains yesterday when she was cleaning the windows. At least she would say that she had forgotten to shut the curtains but truthfully they both knew that she had purposely left them open and made sure the window was extra clean so he would wake up earlier than the usual time for him.

Shaking his head as he got up to stretch he decided since he was already up he might as well start getting ready for today. It was after all the day that they were supposed to find out who graduated and who didn't.

"I could name at least one person that I know for certain who didn't graduate." Inori said as he closed his curtains and made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

Turning on the lights in his bathroom was never a pleasant thing because they were always to bright. He had begged his father to allow him to install different lights that wouldn't harm his eyes every time he turned them on and he almost got his father's permission too, that is until his mother had to stick her nose into his business and absolutely refused to allow him to change anything about his bathroom. At first his father argued in his favor then all of a sudden he had changed his mind because his mother had threatened to make him sleep on the couch for a few weeks if he argued anymore about it.

"Ohhhh!" He groaned as loud as he possibly could making sure that his parents would be able to hear from any part of the house either of them were in. Getting no response he actually turned on the light this time and flinched slightly as the rays hit his eyes.

"Dammit." He said quietly as he made his way to the shower stall by holding his hand out in front of him and swinging it randomly around making sure he didn't hit into the wall. Of course he wouldn't have to act like a blind person without a cane if he wasn't one for the dramatics.

Reaching the stall he groaned again but for real this time after he put his hand down from shielding his eyes from the brightness that was magnified by the shining white tiles of the shower stall in front of him.

"Hmmm..."

Inori looked up at the light shining directly into the stall and decided that to keep from frying his eyes anymore than they already were he would have to cover the light somehow. Lifting his hand and rubbing his chin in thought he stared at one of the dark purple towels his mother had laid out for him the night before until it hit him.

"_Kami I'm stupid._" He thought hitting his forehead lightly and picking up one of the smaller, thinner towels in the towel rack inside the shower stall.

Grunting at the stupidity of the action of actually having a towel rack installed into the back wall of the shower with a clear sheet of glass to keep the contents from getting wet. Which no one would have to worry about the towels getting wet if his mother hadn't went on that trip to Kiri and saw how the hotels had their towels stored. Of course they had a reason for doing their towels that way I'm sure. He remembered his father telling him once that the reason why people in Kiri store their towels that way is because they would become wet with all the humidity already in the air and coming from the shower before the person even had the chance to use them yet.

"Why even live there." He wondered aloud while standing as tall as he could trying to reach for the office light type thing that his mother had installed into the ceiling of the shower so he could see clearly while washing off.

Not able to reach it because he wasn't tall enough even while standing on the very tips of his toes he growled in frustration and stomped back to his room to grab the only thing in there that would give him the desperate amounts of height he was in need of. The only thing he found was...a bean bag.

Looking at the black bag of styrofoam pellets like it was the kami's present to the world he lifted it up high above his head as if the chair was the king and him the slave. Stalking slowly into the bathroom and coming upon the stall again he grabbed the towel that he had threw on the ground during his rush to his room and then gently laid the chair down and bunching it up as much as he could and jumped on the small mountain, immediately leaping and quickly tucking the towel into the space between the bulbs and the outer plastic part.

"_Finally!_" He thought picking up the bean bag and slinging it back into his room without a care in the world for the item.

/.^

"So what else happened to you this morning Shika?" Chou asked she sat in the back of the class with her best friend.

"Hmm, where did I leave off at..." Shika wondered aloud as she put her hands behind her head and tipped the seat back into a reclining position.

"You were at the part where you and your mom went into your room." Chou responded just now taking a closer look at how different Shika really looked this morning.

"Oh yeah." Shika responded back lazily.

"Here is what else happened..."

(-_-)

_Walking into her room had never given her the feel of being captured before until now._

"_**She has something else planned." **She thought while holding the towel closer to her body and heading to her dresser while expertly keeping an eye on her mother all at the same time._

_Opening the pearl white door chest casually, as if she wasn't aware of the possible danger that could be lurking inside, she wasn't all that surprised to see that her normal, or should she say tomboyish, clothes had all been replaced with tank tops, shorts, skirts, and blouses._

_Hearing a giggle coming from the antagonist that was her mother she turned her head to toss a look over her shoulder that clearly expressed that there was no reason to be jolly at the moment._

"No._" Was the only thing she said as she stood staring at her mother._

"Yes._" Was the only reply she got from her mother who had finally decided to drop the sweet act and went back to her usual authoritative, strict self. Seeing the no nonsense look her mother always used when she didn't feel like arguing really had her debating on if she should really try to rebel against her or just give in because she probably wouldn't be able to win anyway._

_Not considering herself a pacifist but also not one for fighting a losing battle she decided on the first option._

"I'll make a deal with you mom._" She started._

_Her mother hesitated only slightly because she knew if her husband taught her daughter anything it was how to negotiate and get the better end of the deal. Of course she knew how to make it seem as if the person she was negotiating with was getting the better and was why her mother really wanted her to not bother even going on missions after she became a genin but instead to just get a desk job in either Anbu Headquaters or the Hokage Tower working a negotiator when needed. Another reason was so that she would supposedly have a better chance at finding herself a husband and settling sooner rather than later._

"Go on._" Her mother replied getting a stubborn glint in her eyes._

"Well..._" Shika started out slowly turning from the still open chest and starting to pace with both hands clasped and resting at the small of her back._

"I will allow you to pick out what I should wear today and I will wear it too, if I get to approve of it first though. You can pick out the color, the style, whatever you want as long as I approve._" She said while still pacing the floor in front of her mother slowly and surely._

"Hmm...the only way I'm going to agree to this deal is if I can also pick out the way your going to wear your hair not meaning that you will also get to approve of it like you will the outfit as well as all the terms you included._" Her mother said as she watched her daughter looking for any type of flaw in her easy stride._

"No._" Was all she allowed herself to say to the additional terms her mother added on to the deal. As she was about to open her mouth again to lists the reasons why she wouldn't go along with the new additions she was rudely interrupted by her mother's smug sounding voice._

"You know Shika it really doesn't matter if we settle a deal or not because I will just drag your father into this and he will agree to anything that I say knowing that it is already reasonable enough. Plus I know you don't want to bother your poor father on one of his only days off with something as trivial as what your going to wear to your graduation ceremony today._" Her mother finished looking smug knowing that Shika didn't want to bring her father into this knowing that he would only tell her that he didn't want to argue and would be able to somehow find a discreet way to make his daughter's life hell for the rest of the day._

_Stopping in her tracks she thought over everything that her mother had said and agreed that she really didn't want to bring her father into this knowing that he would somehow find a way to make her pay for getting him involved in something so stupid._

"Fine._" She grumbled while staring down at her feet just so she wouldn't have to see the even more smug look on her mother's face, her voice was good enough as it was._

/.^

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm.."

Inori hummed as he walked out of the shower and over to the huge mirror hanging over the sink. Tying a towel around his waist he grabbed his brush, because his hair was to thick to run a comb through, and started brushing his hair free of tangles and making it as straight as he could get it before tying it up in his customary high ponytail with a thick strand of hair hanging in front of one of his eyes like it always did.

Leaning closer to the mirror he lifted one of his hands and started rubbing it back and forth across his chin trying to feel if he had any stubble there yet or not. He sighed when the only thing he felt was the smooth feel of skin without hair. Standing straight in front of the mirror again he looked at the rest of his body. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw that instead of the baby fat that used to be there he was now beginning to see that his body was getting a wiry appearance.

Grabbing his toothbrush he began brushing his pearly whites in quick hast hearing the alarm that his mother had set warning him that he should have already been downstairs and eating breakfast by now. Spitting the foam from the toothpaste out and gurgling some water he ran back into his room throwing off the towel and started getting dressed.

(-_-)

"No._" Is what Shika said the moment she saw her mother pull out what looked to be a summer style baby blue and creamy white dress with nothing but really thin straps to hold keep it from falling off whoever was to wear it._

"Mother need I remind you that even though I am graduating today I still have to take an exam first to be sure that I deserve to pass._" She said while making herself comfortable on her already made bed._

"It would be pretty hard for me to do anything to physical in something like that._" She reasoned while staring at the thing knowing that her mother would most likely make her wear it to some other important event or whenever her mother made her go shopping with her again._

"Your right hun._" She heard her mother mummer more to herself than to her. She watched her and gave her opinion on a few other articles of clothing before she finally noticed the time and decided that she wouldn't have enough time to eat breakfast before she left if she didn't pick something out to wear soon._

"How about this._" Her mother said while she turned around with a dramatic flourish to show off a forest green halter top with a pretty steep drop in the cleavage area that looked like it would stop at her waistline. Luckily it had some really thick straps that instead of having to tie them behind her head and risk them coming lose during something rather exerting and embarrassing her to no end she could just slip it around her head and not have to worry about that happening. Scanning her eyes even further down the top she noticed that the bottom looked as if it would only reach the top of her belly button and would fan out across her practically nonexistent hips._

"Mom._" She said while still scanning the top to see if there were any other flaws to it and finding none continued._

"Don't you think that the top is too revealing?_" She asked while raising her eyebrow when the only thing her did was simply wave off the comment._

"Shika you can always wear a fishnet top beneath it._" Her mother told her as she reached back into the dresser to get the aforementioned top._

_Sighing she stood from her perch on the bed and walked toward her mother so she could take the two tops and put them on._

"Now all I need to do is find some bottoms that would just go perfect the top._" Her mother said. The smile she had on her face was the first true smile Shika had seen on her mother for the first time this morning._

_She stood back and grabbed the towel to tie around her waist and heading over to another dresser that held all the underwear and leggings she owned. Picking out a pair of forest green panties that had little solid white fawns printed all over the small piece of clothing._

_Turning around she saw that her mother was holding up two different skirts and had a glazed look in her eyes as she thought over both skirts critically. The one in her left hand was in the style of a pencil skirt and had a sort of off-white with a hint of pink color to it along with some mesh pockets in the front and the back that were the same color as the halter top she had on. The length of the skirt looked as if it might possibly reach to mid-thigh if she struggled with it somewhat. The one in her right hand was a modified version of the pencil skirt where it was straight and tight at the top and round and ruffled at the main bottom. It didn't look to bad she decided liking the fact that the skirt was camouflaged but not liking how instead of being nothing but different gradients of green it was different gradients of white but she supposed it made up for that flaw by the fact that it did have some green in it._

_Shaking her head at her thoughts of actually liking something like this and not being herself she scanned the skirt more closely and noticed that it had what looked like to be little green metal studs on the parts where the pockets meet the skirt. She noticed that the length looked to be slightly longer than the other skirt but still not completely long enough to reach her knees completely but better._

"So Shika._" Her mother said while blinking slightly still studying the two very different skirts._

"Which would you prefer to wear more, this one..._" She said while lifting up the one in her left hand_

"or this one?_" She said while lifting up the one in her right hand._

_Looking at her mother in surprise she stepped closer to the articles of clothing her mother was still holding out in her direction and reached a hand out to feel of the fabric. They weren't to different but the camouflaged one was definitely made of stronger and heavier material than the white one._

_Looking back up at her mother she decided to get her opinion since she really didn't know and her mother used to be a kunoichi herself._

"What do you think?_" She asked while praying that she hadn't just made another big mistake today._

"Well, I would go with the camouflaged one since you might be needing to hide for one of your exams and it wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb as much as the plain white one._" Shika was about to agree with her mother wholeheartedly but changed her mind at her mother's next words._

"Plus, I think that it will get more looks from the boys then the other one since it has a more flirty look to it._" She said with a small smirk as she looked at her daughter's shocked expression._

"Oh don't look so surprised Shika._" Her mother said as she laid the camouflaged skirt on her bed while folding the off-white one in half and placing it back inside the compartment it came from. Her mother turned to look at her with a strange and slightly scarey, in Shika's opinion at least, look in her eyes._

"Wanting boys to think your cute and possibly having a crush on one or having a boyfriend is nothing to be ashamed of dear._" She said as she started heading toward the door._

"Now put on the skirt while I go and get your brush from the bathroom so I can brush and fix it so you'll have enough time to eat breakfast before you go._" She called out while walking out the door._

_Shika stood there in place for a minute with a frown on her face thinking over what her mother said._

"_**I don't know what she is talking about. I'd much rather focus on being a kunoichi than liking some boy."** She thought as she walked over to her bed and slipped on the skirt feeling kind of strange since this was the first time she had worn a skirt since her mother stopped picking out her outfits for her._

"_**I wish I could say that the other kunoichi in class shared the same mindset but it seems like to me they are more worried about what the boys think of them than being ninja."** Frowning as she thought about how silly her female classmates would get when one of the more popular boys would smile, or look at them for only an instant._

"_**I hope I never end up like that."** She added before she walked back to the dresser containing her leggings and pulling out a pair of fishnet stockings that went all the way up the legs instead of stopping short._

(-_-)

"So that explains why your dressed so differently." Chou said as she looked even closer at her friend and decided that she didn't look half bad dressed a little more girly than usual.

"You look cute." She decided to add on as she saw her friend's face fall a little at her comment.

Shika not used to being called cute couldn't help but blush slightly at her friends comment.

"Thanks you too." She lamely replied back not really knowing how to respond to such a comment.

It was Chou's turn to blush since the only people to call her cute ever were her parents.

"Thanks." She blushed even more when she saw the warm look in her friend's usually dull and bored eyes.

"No problem." She replied back.

Looking around a little nervously Chou cleared her throat and looked to Shika before asking.

/.^

Checking on his appearance one final time before heading downstairs Inori couldn't help but like what he saw.

"Looking good." He told himself while giving himself a wink and a charming smile before turning and walking out of his room.

When he got downstairs he stomach couldn't help but gurgle at the delicious smells the kitchen was emitting. Walking in he noticed that his father was almost done and reading the newspaper while his mother was standing at the stove and preparing what looked like to be his breakfast.

"So where's my breakfast?" He asked just to let everyone know he was there and still not in his room sleeping.

His mother jumped in surprise and almost dropped a spatula and all its contents onto the floor while his father didn't do anything but look up from his newspaper, give him a smile, then went back to reading.

"What have I told you about walking in and startling me like that Inori." His mother said more as a statement than a question but he decided to have a little fun with his mother this morning and answered her.

"Well haven't really told me for a while so I guess I forgot." He said trying to sound sheepish and not smirk at the slight frown his mother's face after his comment. Apparently his mother didn't really appreciate his teasing so she decided to hit him where it hurt. His looks.

"Why are you dressed so nicely today its definitely a first." His mother said with a slightly evil smile across her lips.

His father looked back and forth at them in concern not really wanting a headache to rear its ugly head before he went to meet up with Shikaku to play a game of shogi. He needed to have a really and focused and relaxed mind to even go a few turns before being utterly defeated by his weirdly intelligent friend. Deciding he had to think fast he jumped into the conversation to try to diffuse it.

"Isn't the way his outfit used to look like the way I used to wear my outfit honey? The only thing he changed was instead of wearing pants he wears he wears shorts." He asked while putting on the best puppy face he could manage.

Looking at her son's outfit she had to admit that he was pretty dressed than most children she saw walking out of the academy what with him wearing a purple wife beater, purple cargo shorts, and his usual white and purple arm sleeves. She also noticed that her son had decided to wear a bandana scarf that had three earrings that went through bottom edge of the scarf.

"Yes..well...uh.." Inori caught on to what his father was doing and decided to go along with it if only to make his mother squirm a little more.

"Yeah. Are you trying to say that the way father and I both dress is horrible?" He asked while putting on a slightly hurt face.

"NO! No, not at all. You both dress very nicely and I'm surprised you haven't got a girlfriend by now Inori. I mean you are probably one of the best looking boys in the entire class." His mother managed to ramble out all in one rushed breathe.

"Your wrong mom." He said as he walked over to the table to sit and wait on his food to be done.

"I AM the best looking guy in the entire class." He said while watching her put his food a plate missing the way his father raised his eyebrow and smirked into his newspaper at his comment.

"Hmm..if you say so dear." His mother said before placing his food in front of him and giving him a kiss on his head.

"Don't forget to put your kunai holster on today. You might have to do some target practice during your exam." His mother told him as she started to fill the sink full of water to start cleaning the dishes that were used during breakfast.

"Ok." He said absently while chewing on a piece of bacon and filling a tall glass with from the pitcher that had been placed on the table for his father's breakfast earlier.

"Where are you going to put you kunai holster?" His mother asked as she noticed that her son had already wrapped his thighs with bandages and didn't seem to worried about what he was going to do about his holster.

"It doesn't really matter mom since the academy will probably want us to use the kunai they have instead of our own." He told her while putting some jelly on his toast.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Well I guess their worried that one of us would have some rigged kunai and shuriken that would increase our chances of a more accurate hit or something like that." He said while talking around a mouthful of toast.

"I guess that makes sense but I still think you should take it with you anyway just in case." His mother said while wondering why the academy has become so strict nowadays.

"Well, I'm off." Inori said as he got up from the table to walk to the door that lead down to the flower shop beneath them to put on his ninja sandals.

"Are you guys going to be at the academy to cheer me when I'm called to get my hitai-ate?" He asked before going through the doorway to the flower shop.

"Of course." His mother answered back from the kitchen.

Knowing that that was going to be all he decided that he better get a move on if he didn't want to be late.

"Bye!" He yelled before closing the door and rushing down the stairs to open the door that allowed him entrance to the storage room of the shop and instead of going out the front door he decided to go out the back just in case he ran into anyone he didn't want to see him coming out of a flower shop.

(-_-)

"So what happened after that?"

Shika looked out the corner of her eye at her friend who was giving her her complete attention.

"Well..." Shika started trying to make this as short as she possibly could since it was almost time for class to start.

"Nothing really. She fixed my hair in the way the its in now." She began, pointing to her head to her hair that instead of up in a ponytail like usual it was down and flowing down her back like a dark chocolate waterfall and a large section of hair from behind both ears had been loosely tied at the back of her head. It made her fringe and face seem to stand out more.

"Then we went to go eat breakfast and dad commented on the way I was dressed and then I left to go wait for you at the usual spot." She finished quickly hoping her friend hadn't seen the slight flush that appeared on her cheeks after saying that her father had commented on her new clothes.

It seemed like kami wasn't done laughing at her yet.

"So what did your father say about your new look?" Chou asked seeing the way her face had flushed when she mentioned it and knew that whatever Shika was about to tell her was probably really embarrassing which, for some reason, only made her want to know it more.

"Uhh..." Shika was at a lose for words the way her friend had practically jumped at the chance to know what might have gotten her to flush the way she did.

"Umm, are you ok Shika?" Chou asked concerned since her did nothing but stare her like she had just grown another arm from her out of nowhere not realizing that it was her excitement that really made Shika look at her like that.

Shika cleared her throat before she decided to speak again not able to get the nagging feeling that they might actually be gossiping out of the back of her head.

"Well, he asked who it was I was trying to impress and he said that maybe I should allow him to meet my crush before I decided to let it go any further." She said in such a rush that it was kind of hard for Chou to make out what her friend had just told her but when she did she couldn't help but giggle slightly at her friend's expense.

"So Shika who do you think you might be able to form a crush on if you don't already have a crush?" Chou asked innocently while waiting anxiously for her reply.

Shika coming to the sudden realization that they were actually gossiping wasn't able to respond to her friend's question because right when she was about to tell her that she had no idea Iruka-sensi walked in looking as if he would much rather be somewhere else at the moment.

"Settle down class." He said as made his way to stand at the podium positioned in the middle of the room where all the desks were facing.

"Its time for the exams to begin." He announced getting the few conversations that were still going on to abruptly end.

* * *

**Ok. I was told that I needed to make a forum for this story if I'm going to do it the way I planned. If you want to vote on anything or whatever I would really appreciate it if you would do that in my forum because now I'm kind of paranoid about getting in trouble for something I didn't realize I was doing wrong. So yeah, you can still leave a normal review I guess. **

**Wow I don't think I have ever typed anything this long in my entire life. Its freakin 19 pages long. I seriously doubt that the chapters after this will ever be this long again so sorry to the people who actually like reading long chapters.**

**Anyway I've decided that I'm going to be or the people who review will decide who I will right about the most in the chapters to come. Like for instance in this chapter I mostly wrote about Shika, then some about Inori, but hardly about Chou. I'm going to allow you to decide who will write about the most but they have to either already be apart of the story, that means not randomly mentioning one or all of the sand siblings to be the star of one of the chapters if they haven't already been introduced. But I will be giving a heads up about who I will be including the next chapter before I start typing so you guys can start voting.**

**I'll also will be allowing for you guys to decide who should be on so-so's team. You can wait and suggest the teams until the time comes for the teams to be announced or you can suggest a team way before the teams are going to be announced it doesn't matter to me.**

**If you agree with someone's suggestion then you can just tell me that you agree with so-so. That just seems to be a lot easier to me than having you write out the team. I will be keeping track of the teams suggested so don't worry if you think I will forget you vote or something I won't. Promise. ;)**

**You don't have to vote to review either. I would very much like to hear about what you thought of the story.**

**So without further ado the next line of characters that I plan to have show up next chapter are: Sakura, Inori, Shika, Chou, Iruka-sensi, Sasuke, and Narto.**

**Important: You only get one vote for the teams and only one vote each chapter to decide who should be the star.**


End file.
